Sugar
by Josephine
Summary: A song fic about Alex and Isabel


Sugar by Josephine  
  
Category: Isabel and Alex song fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, and I never claimed to. The characters, etc... belong to several really lucky people. I also don't own the song "Sugar" by Tonic, they do. I aslo have no affiliation with Georgia Tech (in fact I'm not even sure it exists) and I have never been there. So, with that out of the way, please, no one sue me, I'm just a poor girl who loves to write.  
  
Author's Note:This story is based on the song "Sugar" by Tonic (lyrics at the end), and this format is something I've never tried before, so I'd appreciate more that usual any comments (good or bad) that you may have about it. Also, this is dedicated to "all" those people who read all my stories (I know you're out there somewhere, and believe me, you are appreciated!) Thanks, I'll get to the story now (this note and stuff is getting awfuly long).   
  
Sugar  
  
College was going great for Alex Charles Whitman, except for the agrivating foact of Liza Birnbaum. She *liked* him.  
But, aside from that, Georgia Tech was a beautiful campus, and Isabel, whom he was engeged to, was nearby. Near enough to pay him a visit every once in a while, or vise versa.  
Currently, he was typing up a paper on his laptop, when he heard a knock at the door. Who could that be so late? He wondered.  
He cracked the door and peeked out. And sighed. It was Liza.  
"Hello Liza." He muttered monotionously.  
She didn't take the hint. "HI ALEX!!!"  
Suddenly, the phone rang. "I've got to get that, I'll see you tommorow in class, k?" He shut the door- not even waiting for an asnwer- and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. Come on, baby! Get your shoes on. You're looking like you need a rescue. Meet me at our "Southern Moonlight" spot, where only I can find you." She had said the "Southern Moonlight" part with a heavy drawl, and made him laugh.  
"You got it babe."  
They both hung up, and Alex put on his Nikes and locked the door on his way out. When he arrived at the secluded gazebo, he pressed a hidden panel Isabel had created for them. The floor of the gazebo rose, and opened to a sort of tree house atmosphere.  
He stepped inside, and turned on the lantern before closing it again. It was dask out side, so the hidden skylight wouldn't let in much light until morning.  
He heard, and felt a jolting noise, and smiled. It was Izzy.  
She looked down at him and smiled. Her hair was pulled back in a diamond braid that fell over her shoulder. She was wearing an adoreable pink sleevless top with dark blue jeans. "Hi, honey." she said quietly before getting down, and closing the floor. "That Liza girl bothering you again." It was said so it wasn't a question, but a statement.  
"Yeah. I'm suprized you don't have guys lined up for blocks to see you."  
She gave him a crooked smile. "Well, people at my school know how to respect an engagement ring." Alex took her hand and kissed it.  
"Do you have any early classes tommorow?" he asked, pulling her next to him.  
"If I did, would I be here?"  
"Knowing you, yeah." Alex answered with a smile.  
Isabel jokingly punched him on the shoulder. "So, what are you working on, genius?" Alex smiled and began telling her. He was always eager to talk about it to Isabel because he knew she was honestly interested.  
They talked like that for most of the night, and then fell asleep.  
Alex dreamed about Liza falling off a cliff, and Isabel -dreamwalking into his dreams unconsiously since they were touching. In the dreamland, she helped Alex push her over.  
Alex woke first to the glowing sunlight pouring from the skylight that was rimned with golden flowers.  
"Sugar, my love, wake up." He whispered while stroking Isabel's silken hair that she had let down to sleep.  
When her eyes slitted, Isabel smiled and recieved a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." She sighed.  
"Do you know what amazes me, Alex?"  
"What?"  
"That you're here with me. I mean, I could analize this to death, but the fact is, I would give a thousand and I would still meet you here."  
"Underneath the summer sky?"  
"Any sky. I love you." She snuggled closer to him.  
"And your love is real?" Alex asked, half-joking.  
"Always. And of course you feel the same."  
"Of course."  
"And you still appreciate uor decision? To wait till we get married?"  
"Are you having doubts?" Alex smiled.  
"Right about now, I'd throw that away. But, I think I'd regret it."  
"You're right. We can wait, it will just be that much more special. here, I have something for you." Alex reached behind him into the cabinet. he took out a small rectangular box. He handed it to Isabel, and she took it, smiling at Alex, thinking how he managed to suprize her every day, with a phone call, or email message, and now this.  
She opened the box. It was a silver chain necklace with delicate sapphire diamonds hanging from it. She let Alex take it form her, and fasten it around her neck.  
She looked down and admired it. "Thank you, love."  
"Welcome." He kissed her, and she kissed back. "We better skedattle. Classes have started and no one should be watching. So, come on baby! Get those shoes on!"  
"Alright smarty. We can run away from here, and talk about out life together." She stuck out her tounge. That was an old joke betueen them ever since Maria had said it when the two first started dating.  
"Not so fast, I have to be ready for class in half an hour. We'd better go now."  
Isabel popped the gazebo top, and they cautiouls crept out. If they were ever caught they'd be charged with vandalism of school property.  
"See you later, suger." Alex called goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sugar by Tonic  
come on baby get your shoes on  
you're lookibg like you need a rescue  
underneath the southern moonlight  
where only I can find you  
we can do it with our eyes closed  
we can sit an talk for hours  
underneath the golden flowers  
where my sunshine glows  
  
sugar my love  
sugar my burn  
sugar may hide  
sugar may learn  
  
I could give a thousand reasons  
I could give a thousand lives  
I know I would always meet you  
underneath a summer sky  
  
so comeon tell my love is glory  
come on tell me love is real  
show me wht your heart is made of  
show me what I need to feel  
  
sugar my love  
sugar my burn  
sugar may hide  
sugar may learn  
  
show me that love is worth the wait  
tell me I'm right  
give me your love don't hesitate  
show me tonight  
  
I waited so long for a love so true  
so I'g giving it all right back to you  
I'm giving you my best of silver  
I'm giving you my best of gold  
  
sugar may hide   
sugar may learn  
  
so come on baby get those shoes on  
and we can run away from here  
talk about a life we're starting  
we can start it all right here  
  
show me that love is worth the wait  
tell me I'm right  
give me your love don't hesitate  
show me tonight  
  
give me your love don't hesitate  
show me tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
